Reasons
by GallagherGurl95
Summary: Cammie forces Zach to tell her the truth and finally tearing down all his walls and barriers.


**Reasons**

* * *

Zachary Goode was enigmatic.

It was one of the things that made him different from everyone else. It gave him the benefit of being anyone he wanted. It made him mysterious and unbelievably trustworthy at the same time. He could absolutely be everything and be nothing at the same time. He was easy to be with but difficult to understand. It was the perfect disguise. The perfect lie. It was unfortunate that Cameron Morgan saw through everything.

"I'm into politics," He told her annoyed, "I was there because I like politics."

Cammie grimaced and walked over to him again. Her eyebrows knitted together while looking at him with determined eyes. She was so close to the truth, she just needed him to say it, "Do you really think I'm that stupid to believe that? Just answer my question, Zach."

He gritted his teeth, "Why do you want to know, anyway?"

She looked away, "Because, I'm a spy that's what I do." He knew there was another reason to her persistence. And he had all the answers.

"You don't have to know, anyway. It doesn't concern you." He told her blandly. He moved away from her closing steps towards him. It was better that way.

"Oh yeah, then why does feel like it." She snapped at him. "Zach, I know that you know something about the attack. I have the right to _know_."

He grumbled, shifting his weight to his left feet. There was an enmity between his feelings and his responsibility to Blackthorn. He took into a deep thought what to say to her accusations. She was right and he knew it. It would have been much easier if he just told her but due to uncertainty of her situation, he could not. He knew far better than her that not all truths can set you free. Some bound to leave a mark.

"It's not my place to tell you." That was all he said.

He rolled his eyes at her disbelieving stare. "Oh, don't give me that look, Gallagher Girl."

Her eyes did not waver one bit. She didn't hunt him down just to be let down by his unswerving loyalty to his school. He still knew why. And whatever the reason, it will finally give her some refuge.

"So who is, Zach? If it's not you then who? My mother! Because she sure won't be telling me anything!" Her voice strained at the end, like she was tired, as if she has had enough. Cammie slid down against the wall with her head in between her hands. Seeing her in this state, Zach felt compelled to take her away and shield her from everything.

He just stayed, unmoving and silent.

She heaved a sigh, "You know what, Zach, if you're not going to tell me then I'll just have to find out for myself." Cammie stood up, not even bother to look up at him, and walked past Zach.

She stopped to look back at him. Her eyes were filled with grief and frustration, "I need to know Zach. I can't protect myself if all of you are hiding me away and keep... and are keeping everything from me I-"

"There are some things that you just don't want to know."

"Yeah, well there may be things that I might not want to know but I still have to. Why can't you just tell me Zach?"

He glanced at her, "Because I can't."

"Or maybe you just won't."

With that, Cammie walked away before leaving him with the decision to make.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Zach. You better tell me something or else."

* * *

He stayed quiet despite the annoyed look on Cammie's face. She crossed her arms over her chest asking him again, "So, are you going to tell me what you were doing in Boston? Or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

He hissed at her perseverance. Cammie rolled her eyes at him. She continued to glare at him and his aggravating persistence to stay silent.

"Alright, if you won't tell me what you were doing there, can you at least tell me why you're here?"

He grunted in response. She didn't even know what she was asking of him!

"See you, Zach." She said goodbye with an irritated tone. Cammie stared at him for a while, waiting for him to say goodbye. To her surprise, a pair of strong arms pulled her in for a hug, forcing her to collide into Zach's firm chest. The beating of her heart quicken at the brief feel of his lips on her forehead. She felt her knees wobble and her hands shake. She looked up at him with confused and shocked eyes, completely dumbfounded with his actions.

"I like you," He told her softly, hinting a smile, "A lot." He smiled at her sweetly. It left her breathless when he leaned down to kiss her at the corner of her mouth. It lasted for a few seconds but it left an imprint between them.

"I don't understand." She whispered, prolonging the words with uncertainty. They stared at each other for a few silent moments before he broke away and took a step back. Cammie still unmoving asked him, "What does that mean?"

He chuckled. She looked at him with a glare. He sighed, taking one good look into her eyes, "Everything, Gallagher Girl."

He smiled at her, letting himself feel even just for a while. "That's why I can't tell you because it might ruin any chance of us being together. So, I hope that you understand."

For a moment, Zachary Goode had let down his walls. He told someone what he actually felt. No false façade, no games, no lies, all heart. It was all him.

He pulled away before kissing her one last time. This time it didn't surprise her. She just lived the moment, knowing full well that it might not last forever. Cammie decided to trust him.

She gave him the nod he's been hoping for.

"You better get going Gallagher girl. Everyone's looking at us like were some escaped fugitives from Me-"

She smacked him with her bag. "Shut up, Zach."

Cammie smiled at him before taking her luggage. She gripped the strap her messenger bag walking towards the aisle of the pathway to board the boat.

Zach pointed to his shoulder, laughing, "You know this is going to leave me a mark, Gallagher girl."

"I know at least you have something to remember me by."

She waved, saying goodbye before pulling down her sunglasses and taking a sports cap out her bag almost instantly, the ultimate protocol for a spy on a mission. She disappeared after that, doing what she did best, being the chameleon.

And without meaning to, she had left a mark. Beside the faded scars on his chest, below the wound marks on his collar bone, and around the corner of his damaged heart, Cammie Morgan left an imprint, meant to stay there forever.

**End**

* * *

This is my first fan fiction so it might not be that perfect. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. A few errors here and there and it's rushed I know. It's not perfect but I hope you liked it.


End file.
